japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
YuYu Hakusho movie 2
YuYu Hakusho the Movie Poltergeist Report (幽★遊★白書: 冥界死闘篇・炎の絆) is the second YuYu Hakusho film base on the series. The 95 minutes long film was released in theaters in Japan on April 9, 1994. The film was later release in English by Central Park Media, and Skypilot Entertainment. It was released on VHS on March 3, 1998. Then it was release on DVD on October 8, 2002. When the Spirit World is flooded due to an unusual rainfall which overflows the River Sanzu (aka the River Stynx), Lord Koenma senses an extremely powerful enemy. He entrusts Death God Botan, to deliver to Spirit Dectective Yusuke, a mysterious item which must be protected from the invading enemy. However by the time Botan finally finds Yusuke, she's too weak to explain the situation. Yusuke and his friends are left in the dark about the new enemy, but not for long. Soon it is a battle for Earth between mere Spirit Detectives, and the almighty king of the Netherworld. Plot The movie begins in the Spirit World where th River Styx is floods due to rains. As the rain continues to fall, all of Spirit World is submerged with water. Koenma gives Botan an item to give to Yusuke before the water washes him away. As she flies through the storm, Botan is struck by lightning and sinks to the bottom, into the Living World and falls atop Yusuke's school terrace. Fortunately Yusuke was skipping class over there and he catches her. She tells him to find Hinageshi before passing out. Yusuke asks Keiko to take Botan to Genkai's temple while he, along with Kuwabara, search for Hinageshi. On the way they encounter a bunch of demons attacking a girl, Yusuke and Kuwabara rescue her and she tells them that she was Hinageshi. They take her to genkai's temple where the rest of the gang is gathered and Hinageshi tells everyone about a fourth world, the Nether World. She tells them how thousands of years ago, the Spirit World and Nether World fought over the control of the Human World. King Enma defeated the forces of the Nether World and sealed away the Power Sphere, the source of the Netherworld's power. The Netherworld's minions were banished to the darness of space along with their king, Yakumo, but the evil in human souls who were also banished to space because of their crimes empowered Yakumo to return to the Human Realm and he decided to take over the Human World. The flood in the Spirit World was also his doing. He now has to open five elemental sites on Earth to severe its connections to the Spirit World and take it over as his own. Yusuke and the others split up to cover the five sites but they are all defeated by Yakumo's henchmen and the elemental sites are destroyed. Yusuke is defeated by Yakumo himself who searches Hinageshi for something. Seeing that she didn't have what he wanted, he leaves her before thrashing Yusuke once more. Kuwabara managed to defeat his enemy, Majari, who had the ability to copy his foes techniques. He copies Kuwabara's Spirit Sword and fights him with it. Kuwabara is overpowered by Majari who prepares to finish him off. Kuwabara says that he had just developed a killer new technique and shoots out a shard of his spirit sword through the ground under Majari. Majari dodges it and Kuwabara expends all his spirit energy to form a sort of a large sword. Majari observes this and copies the technique and both their attacks clash. The attacks cancel out each other and leaves the two fighters drained. Kuwabara thus gains the upper hand as fist fighting is his strength and he overpowers Majari but just as Hinageshi was about to secure the site, Yakumo destroys the elemental site by a projectile blast. Yakumo then heads out with his Jaganashi henchman, Raigo, to Genkai's temple to find Botan. He defeats Genkai and the Jaganashi slams Yukina on the wall . Yusuke tries to prevent them from taking Botan but he is defeated and Keiko, who was with him, gets hurt in the process. Next, we find out that the item that Botan had was the Power Sphere. Angry at his inability to protect Keiko and Botan Yusuke takes it upon himself to defeat Yakumo and rescue Botan. Hiei joins the fray to avenge Yukina. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hinageshi, and Hiei set out to face Yakumo and get Botan back. On the way, Kurama first faces one of Yakumo's servants who impersonates one of his deceased friends Kuronue. Kurma finds out about this when the imposter drops the pendant which Kuronue always carried and then proceeds to attack him from behind (which was something Kuronue would never do). On finding out about the impersonantion and that henchman had tried to pervert the friendship between him and Kuronue, an enraged Kurama summons a whole forest of sharp edged Bamboo which pierces the imposter and kills him. After Kurama's victory, Hiei faces Raigo who has a real Jagan eye. Initially Kuwabara wanted to fight him as Raigo was the one who had hurt Yukina and Genkai, but Hiei steps in saying that he had expended all his strength while fighting Majari earlier and was not in a condition to fight this one as well (although the real reason was that he wanted to avenge Yukina himself). The fight comences and Hiei falls under his foe's Jagan Eye abilty which draws out the evil within his opponents, which causes Hiei to change into his enhanced/Jaganashi form (in which he fought Yusuke for the first time) and unleash a wave of Black Dragons at Yusuke and the others but as it turns out, Hiei never fell into the trap and turns all the Kokuryuha's against Raigo and kills him before falling asleep due the side effects of the technique. Next, they go after Yakumo who has started taking over the Human World. Yakumo takes the Power Sphere out of Botan's body although she tries to prevent it. Yusuke arrives and entrusts Botan to Hinageshi before entering into a heated battle with Yakumo. Yusuke is heavily outgunned and is easily knocked down by Yakumo. As Yusuke recovers, Kuwabara takes over. Yakumo prepares to use the Living World as the Nether World, but Hinageshi tries to take the Power Sphere away from him, although to no avail. Hiei and Kurama try to attack Yakumo as well but they get knocked down by Yakumo (Hiei's sword even breaks on attacking Yakumo but it doesn't even scratch him). Yusuke manages to get back up and Hinagesi asks him whether the Power Sphere was safe. Yusuke, realisin there was only one way to defeat Yakumo, grabs the Power Sphere and turns it into Spirit energy, something which even King Enma couldn't do. Yusuke then combines his energy with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They get surrounded by a golden aura (similar to the one displayed by Yusuke during his fight with Yomi) and are protected from Yakumo's attacks. As Yakumao's barrage of attack stops, Yusuke fires his Spirit Gun at him but he dodges it. Kurama then takes control of the stray bullet and it takes the form of his whip which turns around and lashes out at Yakumo, finally Kuwabara and Hiei use their strengths and the Spirit Gun/Whip gets engulfed in the Black Dragon's Flames which strikes and knocks out Yakumo and cancels the Nether World's power. It seemed as if Yakumo had been defeated, but he returns and has one last fight with Yusuke. Yusuke uses all of his spirit energy and shoots his Spirit Gun through the Power Sphere, destroying it, along with Yakumo. Everything in the Living World retuns back to normal. Koenma (through the Spirit World), helps to revive the team after the battle (hinting that the Spirit World was restored after Yakumo's defeat) and Kuwabara asks if Yakumo was really defeated. Yusuke joke's that he might still be hiding amongs't them but if he returned they would just give him another beating (although Kuwabara doesn't find that thought to be funny). Voice Cast :Japanese *'Nozomu Sasaki' as Yusuke Urameshi *'Megumi Ogata' as Kurama *'Shigeru Chiba' as Kazuma Kuwabara *'Nobuyuki Hiyama' as Hiei *'Sanae Miyuki' as Botan *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Koenma *'Tomomichi Nishimura' as Geroge Saotome *'Yuri Amano' as Keiko Yukimura *'Yuri Shiratori' as Yukina *'Hisako Kyoda' as Genkai *'Chisa Yokoyama' as Hinageshi *'Shigeru Nakahara' as Yoko Kurama *'the late Hirotaka Suzuoki' as Yakumo *'Hochu Otsuka' as Kuronue *'Nobaki Fukuda' as Raigo *'Yuji Mitsuya' as Majari :English *'Rik Nagel' as Yusuke Urameshi *'Chris Orbach' as Kurama & Yoko Kurama *'Cliff Lazenby' as Kazuma Kuwabara *'James Stanley' as Hiei *'Veronica Taylor' as Botan & Yukina *'Eric Stuart' as Koenma & Kuronue *'Robert Martin Klein' as Geroge Saotome *'Shannon Conley' as Keiko Yukimura *'Caryl Marder' as Genkai *'Elisa Wain' as Hinageshi *'Bruce Winant' as Yakumo *'Peter Patrikios' as Raigo *'Jack Taylor' as Majari Trivia *The only film that doesn't use the Funimation voice cast. *The film debut of Genkai and Yukina. :all information on YuYu Hakusho movie 2 came from http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/YYH_Movies Category:FILMS